My Evil Roomate
by KyuminMin
Summary: min ngga bisa bikin summary.. just enjoy it :


**Title : My lovely roomate**

**Main Pairings : Kyumin couple and other suju member**

**Rated : T**

**Story by : KyuMinMin**

**Warning : kalo ga suka ga usah baca yaaa ^^, first fanfict ini. Don't forget to review ^^**

**Happy reading ^^**

Aku berjalan santai sambil mendengarkan lagu di mp4ku. Aku berhenti dan duduk di gazebo belakang sekolahku, tempat favoritku yang tenag dan jauh dari kebisingan mahasiswa Seoul National University, salah satu Universitas ternama di Korea Selatan. Aku menikmati suasana disini dan akhirnya terganggu karena datangnya dua manusia tidak diundang.

"Hyung, lepaskan mp4mu sebentar" kata namja yang kuketahui namanya Donghae yang mencolek bahuku

"hmm, waeyo hae?" kataku sambil melepas mp4ku

"Hyung, sudah tau belum kalau asrama kita akan kedatangan penghuni baru?" tanya Hae dengan muka serius. Kami adalah mahasiswa jurusan entertaiment yang tinggal di asrama.

"Benarkah, siapa dia? Aku belum mendengar berita apapun" kataku bingung

"aiigo Sungmin Hyung. Banyak sekali yang kau tidak tau" kata Hae sambil mengacak – acak rambutku gemas

"aisshh, Donghae – ah, kau membuat rambutku berantakan" kataku sambil memonyongkan bibirku. Ahh, perkenalkan, Lee Sungmin ibnida, aku biasa dipanggil Minnie. Aku sangat disayang oleh penghuni asrama karena terkadang sifatku yang terlalu keyeoja – yeojaan *ini bahasa apaan?

"Hyung, ke kelas yukk. Sebentar lagi kita ada kelas" ajak Donghae menarik tanganku

"hmm, donghae – ah, mana Hyukie? Aku tidak melihatnya" tanyaku sambil celingukan mencari Hyukie, dia namjachingunya Hae yang satu asrama dengan kami.

"Molla Hyung, mungkin sebentar lagi akan terdengar suara indahnya" kata sambil tersenyum

"indah? Indah darimana Hae? Kupingku sakit setiap kali dia teriak" Keluhku pada Hae yang memuji pacarnya. Tiba – tiba langkahku terhenti, aku melihat namja berjalan dengan coolnya.

"OMONA" kataku sambil menganga. Hae bingung menatapku dan mengayun – ayunkan tangannya dimukaku

"Hyung, gwenchana?" kata Hae mengguncang – guncang tubuhku

"Donghae – ah, siapa namja itu?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk namja yang tadi kulihat

"hmm, namja itu namanya Kyuhyun. dia mahasiswa baru. kabarnya dia akan tinggal di asrama kita" Hae menerangkan panjang lebar padaku

"jinjja? cukup menarik" kataku singkat dan berhasil membuat Hae garuk - garuk kepala. entah mengapa aku tertarik pada namja ini, cukup membuat penasaran.

Aku kembali ke berjalan bersama Hae yang diam saja daritadi. Aku masih membayangkan namja yang berjalan. Who is it? Aku bertanya didalam hati.

"Hyung, duduk denganku yaaa" kata Hae merangkulku dan menarikku untuk duduk dengannya, aku hanya bisa pasrah di tarik hae begitu

Wajah Hae berubah gembira ketika Namja idamannya datang. Yaa, si monyet tengil Hyukie datang *dibakar ama Hyukie :D*

"Haeeee" teriak Hyukie dengan nada seperti di film India sambil berlari – lari ke arah Hae

"Chagggiiiiii"Hae pun berbuat sama dan akhirnya mereka berpelukan dan menyanyi lagu India *lupakan, author nglindur XD"

"kenapa kau baru datang?" tanya Hae dengan nada manja. Hyukie tersenyum dan mulai memasang mata monyet innocent *di cincang hyukie*

"mianhae chagii, tadi Siwon Hyung minta diantar ke gereja dulu" Hyukie menjelaskan dan Hae mengerti dengan tanda mengangguk – ngangguk kayak boneka hiasan mobil. Hyukie melihat dan langsung menghampiriku dan memelukku

"Hyungggggg, bogosipeo" kata Hyukie memelukku erat sekali sampai aku sulit bernafas

"yahhh, Hyukie kau mau membunuhku?" teriakku sambil berusaha melepas pelukan Hyukie yang hampir membuatku mati.

"hehehe, mian Hyung. Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucapan tadi berhasil membuat Hae cembukor *ada author nulis pke bhsa banci XD*

"yahh brarti kau tidak merindukanku?" Hae cemberut yang membuatku tertawa geli melihat ulah mereka berdua.

"hm, aku jalan – jalan sebentar yahh" pamitku pada Hae dan Hyukie yang sedang cemberut – cemberutan.

"mau kemana hyung? Sebentar lagi Jong Woon seosangnim datang" kata Hyukie bingung. Aku hanya mengedipkan sebelah mataku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku rasa Hyukie dan Hae sudah mengerti maksudku dan mereka hanya geleng – geleng lalu ngangguk – ngangguk (?)

Aku berjalan santai ke taman belakang kampus dan dikagetkan oleh sebuah lemparan batu yang nyrempet dikit di hidungku. Aku clingukan mencari darimana datangnya batu tadi. Dia melihat tidak ada satu orangpun disitu. Bulu kudukku berdiri, aku berjalan pelan dan "sreeekkk" bunyi apa tadi. Kataku dalam hati

"n n nuguseoo?" kataku dalam agak sedikit ragu. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku mempercepat jalanku karena takut. Aku berjalan dengan setengah berlari *bisa bayangin kan?* keringat dingin menetes di keningku "Tuhan lindungi aku.. lindungi aku" ucapku berulang ulang dalam hati. Tiba – tiba

" HUWAAAA" aku kaget dan tiba – tiba semua gelap.

Aku berusaha untuk membuka mataku pelan – pelan dan tiba terbelalak kaget karena ada yang tidur di belakangku dan menyentuh pinggangku. Aku kerahkan seluruh tenagaku dan "brukkkk" hanya dalam sekali dorongan aku bisa menjatuhkan orang yang berani menyentuhku. aku mendengar dia mengerang kesakitan

"kenapa kau menendangku?" tanyanya sambil mengelus – elus jidatnya yang terbentur lantai

"itu memang pantas untukmu. Hmm, bukankah kau mahasiswa baru itu?" tanyaku ketus

"ne, dan aku cukup berkesan dengan pertemuan pertama kita" seringainya yang mirip seperti setan. Aku bergidik ngeri. Aku menyibakkan selimutku dan berniat untuk keluar tapi namja tadi menghadangku

"kau tidak akan berterima kasih padaku?" tanyanya

"mwo? Untuk apa?" kataku bingung

"aku sudah menyelamatkanmu tadi, meskipun aku yang mengagetkanmu tapi aku juga yang membawamu kesini karena kau tadi pingsan". Mendengar ucapannya aku melotot hingga mataku hampir lepas.

"ahhh, jadi kau yang melakukannya" kataku melotot padanya. Dia hanya nyengir gaje. Aku hanya memandangnya sinis lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

**** Kyuhyun pov ****

Aku memandanginya dari belakang dengan kagum dia benar – benar membuatku tertarik.

"siapa dia" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. Aku bertekad dalam hati untuk bisa meluluhkannya. Bagaimanapun itu.

**cuap cuap author**

annyeong chingudeulll~ *lambai" ddangkoma

hehehe

disini min mau ngasih tau kalo misal ada yang uda pernah baca ff persis kyk gni jgn ngira min plagiat yaa

cz nii ff emg uda pernah min publish tpi d account lama min n min lupa account min -,,-'

ini cuman mau ngingetin aja sii :)

dont forget to review nee :)

gomawoo :)


End file.
